Three Weeks Forward
by 3r4tzpyrop3s
Summary: Bolin struggles as Makorra unfolds, after the finale. He's still having the nightmares. But tonight, Korra comes to him.


Bolin lay down after what felt like the longest day, _ever_, to him. He let out a drawn exasperated sigh as he began to disrobe. _Thank god the stadium has showers, _he thought, trying to find some silver lining _cause if I had to shower now I think I might as well drown. _ After completely changing he went ahead and laid down, leaving his clothes a mess and not caring what time it was. Though his mind was entirely full and always buzzing, his body was much to worn to keep awake. That was the nice thing about practicing near every day, even if he had seen a lot less of.. Some people. He looked over to Pabu, sleeping on a small cushion on the windowsill. Nothing was going the way he thought, but with his current probending practices he didn't allow time to think on it. Bolin's mind seemed to finally cease as his head hit the pillow, too tired to give a fuck.

In his dreams he was training, still. Though in this one, he could not bend propery as he was trapped in the sludgiest and grossest swamp he'd ever seen. There was sludge up to his knees, and the earth beneath was somehow too saturated or deep down to bend. Bolin was looking down, unhappily reminded of a time when he thought he would lose his bending. The muck at this point became so thick that he felt like he couldn't walk through it. He might as well as been standing still, rocking from side to side. And before he knew it harsh tones and someone shaking him awake replaced the trudging footprints and the swamp.

"_Bolin!"_ was the first coherent thing he heard, waking from the dream. He pried his eyes open to happen upon a very distraught Korra crying and next to him… in his bed. He was altogether startled and suddenly awake as he sat up to comfort her. But all he could manage was a stammer along the lines of, "Wha-? How did you..? Why are you crying?"

He soon felt and became aware of the sheen of sweat on his face and the upper portion of his torso. He turned and stretched his back, trying to distract himself from the fact and glimpsed over at a still asleep Pabu. Bolin hated the night mares, and was grateful for an early conclusion. Unfortunately, the waking world held a more upsetting scene – to Bolin at least.

Korra continued to cry, slightly blubbering, looking shaken and like she was unable to speak or breathe regularly. Bolin closed the distance remaining between them on the bed brought her in close to his chest, knowing she wouldn't mention the slight dampness if she was crying so much. He couldn't help but run his fingers through the Avatar's dark, soft hair, shushing her softly. He tried to condole her, "It's gonna be okay, just tell me what happened. What has you so worked up?" His fingers were still in his hair, slowly realizing that it was out of the normal ponytail and was a bit unruly. _Much like her right now, _Bolin mused to himself.

"Mako… And I… We're through." Korra started off as if she were to whine but grew louder and contrived her face into a more determined expression. "What happened? Are you guys fighting?" Bolin questioned, inching away- trying not to let his heart rise in fear of being shot down. "Yea.. And he can be just so damn impossible! The way he acted tonight.." She shook her head a little at this point before looking at Bolin again, her brows furrowed. "It was completely uncalled for, and I don't plan on forgiving the ass anytime soon". Bolin noticed her avoiding the first question, seeing her gather resolve slowly but avoid the situation itself. "Yea.. He's a little brooding and hard to talk to," Bolin offered. Korra was staring down at the floorboards at this point, her expression still fixed. "Korra.. What actually happened? I can't bear to see you like this and not knowing what I can do to fix it.." He struggled not to sound more romantic than platonic, tone somewhat pleading.

She looked up and her clear blue eyes visibly softened. "Uh.. So. Mako and I were uh, together at the Air Temple and he.. was acting really stupid, mind you, and we got into another argument. There are days were he seems completely uninterested in what I have to say and doesn't say anything back. I mean its only been some three weeks of us together and he seems to have run out of things to say to me or talk about!" Korra flung her hands up, in sheer emphasis and took a couple of deep breaths like she had many a time at the Air Temple when she felt like she was about to break something. The two looked over as they heard Pabu stir, look up in them, walk in a circle, and lay back down. Bolin flicked her eyes back to her and creased his brows, but half nodded for her to continue when she was ready. She took another deep breath, "So I was just talking with.. at him really, and he pulled me close to him and onto the bed that he was sitting on." She didn't seem to notice him involuntarily gulp and shift, not sure if he wanted to hear where this was going. "At first I went along with it. I thought it was kind of.. romantic even if it was cliché." Normally the Korra Bolin knew would blush or shut herself up, but she seemed to mad for either.

"and after a few minutes I was out of my shirt.. and pants.. and things weren't slowing down. He had his shirt off and was _about _to take off his pants when I pulled away and was like, 'hey could we talk about this?'. And it was so _weird_, he pulled me back towards him and was kissing me again. This went on, again, and he brought his hands back to the hem of his pants – acting as if nothing had happened! I tried to pull away again but he pushed me to the bed and ripped off his pants. He was holding my hands up and away from me and started grinding really close to me. I was kind of flustered but scared cause I was.. am.. so inexperienced. I broke away from his kisses, asking him again to stop, telling him I wasn't ready. But he was very close and whispering stuff like 'But I thought you wanted this?' and 'I thought we had something special, I thought you loved me.' I felt like maybe he was right, part of me wanted to do that stuff so he must be right. Anyway.. He soon stopped that but pulled down his boxers." Bolin couldn't not grimace and interject, "_Hey.." _He threw in, cautiously. "Sorry. Well I kinda just kept.. ignoring it and that he would feel how uncomfortable I was and stop. But in like a second.. he pulled aside my panties and thrusted inside me. That shit hurt! So, of course, I airbent him away, pushing him back. I yelled, 'You could have ASKED or WARNED ME'. He just blew up back at me and was so fucking rude and snarky. I got the hell out of there and came and found you." Korra sighed, quietly though she seemed a little less troubled that she got everything off of her chest.

Bolin's lips were slightly agape. That seemed so unlike Mako. But the way he had been acting with Korra, and Asami before that, he wasn't entirely surprised at the notion. "Fuck.. I'm so sorry he hurt you. Are you okay? Like physically too. You helped me clean myself up after a match and I know that might be.. awkward but I'm not trying to put out the wrong connotation! I mean! Shit.. I'm sorry I'm just bend out of shape when you're upset." Korra laughed a little, making Bolin feel a bit embarrassed that he was trying to help but entirely glad to see her face light up again. He didn't mind feeling a little stupid.

"Nah, I think I'll be a lot better after a good shower. But thanks, Bo" "Hey, don't mention it. Like I said.. I care about you and I'm always gonna be here to check in on you." "I mean it!" she persisted, looking a little nervous and if she was trying to convey something else entirely. Bolin nodded, believing her but clearly not catching on to any deeper meaning that her words tried to carry. Korra slid closer to him and placed her hand on his leg, above his knee. The slight touch set him on edge and as he opened up his mouth to ask, a little bewilderly 'What in Republic City she was doing'. But before he got a chance, Korra pulled him closer by his muscle shirt (much like how she had on the first day they met) and smashed her lips to his own. Bolin made small notion of protest, more so a grunt in the back of his throat. But he soon closed his eyes, surrendering to her soft but strong lips. He wove his thick fingers back into her messy hair and kept his mouth agape but more useful during the kiss.

A few moments later Bolin and Korra wrenched their lips apart, their breath fairly ragged and uneven. It was quite unlike any experience either of them had encountered in their young lives. "Wow.." He let out, voice a little squeaky-er than he he would have liked. "Yea.." Korra agreed and grinned at him, her cheeks a little flushed. "_That _was what I was trying to say, Bo. You mean so much to me, too. I'm sorry it's taken me so long to see it. Tonight.. well the second half, felt so much more right and.." By this point she cut her self off, feeling completely unsure & as if she was babbling. "It felt perfect for me too", Bolin confessed, smiling at first small and crooked affair but soon blooming into a face splitting grin. He could not believe it. He cupped her chin, tenderly, and brought her laps back to his own. The kiss was meant to be a less torrid and more emotional type, but the touch was eletric and they found themselves horizontal once more. Korra pressed her body onto his, beneath her, one arm flung around his neck and the other snaked into his hair. The two progressed past any reserve, their mouths searching and their kisses open mouthed with twirling tongues. Korra's hands began to squirm and make their way to southward. She brought her hands to the hem of his shirt, taking her time to appreciate his _rock_ hard abs. She slid a hand underneath the fabric and was maneuvering it up before she stopped herself again. She pulled back and opened her eyes, slowly realizing she was straddling him.

Bolin sat up a bit as well, and Korra could feel an uninvited guest poking at the back of heir thigh. She felt as if she wanted it, that things were going so _right_, but she knew she wasn't entirely ready. Not after earlier tonight, not yet. Boline returned her tepid gaze with a knowing look. "Hey, you ok?" "Yea.." "Are we going too fast?" Bolin wondered aloud. Korra took a second to mentally note how much this boy cared for her. To ask that when she was the one in charge and initiated the first kiss. "A little.. I want to do this again.. And more.." she admitted softly. Bolin's emerald eyes widened significantly. "But another night. For now I just want to get a shower and a good night's sleep. If that's okay." "O.K.? Of course it is! I'm happy just sleeping next to you.." Bolin divulged, his tone quiet as well, not realizing he invited her to spend the night after she had just asked we slow down. "I mean unless you want to go back home! Of course! And we could just do something tomorrow." Korra grinned and in a flash pressed another, more chaste kiss to his lips. "We can share the bed. I'll be back soon, don't wait up if you don't feel like you can." She made her way out of the room, and although Bolin had no idea if she knew where the showers were he lay back down, let his eyes drift close, still smiling.

After what seemed like just a second, Korra was adjusting the covers and snuggling up next to him. "Goodnight Bolin" she murmured, not knowing if he could hear her. He flipped over and flung his arm around his favorite water tribe girl. He muttered what he thought was goodnight but was more along the lines of "I love you more than noodles". Korra grinned at the notion and shut her eyes, feeling happier than she had in a long time.


End file.
